


Pocket Dial

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Steamy!, imagine, read the summary, tumblr imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Accidentally pocket-dialing Dean while having a rough make out session with Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Dial

**Author's Note:**

> this is an imagine from a blog I help run on tumblr. its called superfluffysupernatural. y'all should check it out.

You were seated at a table in the library, surrounded by open books, trying to figure out what you could be dealing with on this case. Your eyes were getting lazy from reading so much, and you had to trace the words on the page with your index finger as you read. You were startled when Sam walked in and said, "Maybe you should take a break."   
Your shoulders spasmed slightly at the sudden surprise of Sam's voice echoing throughout the large room. Your eyes didn't leave the page you were on as you replied, "No, I'm really close to figuring it out. Plus, Dean's already headed out there. I should at least figure out what he'll be ganking."  
You had been so focused on the several books that were laid out in front of you that you hadn't heard Sam approaching you. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your neck, murmuring in your ear seductively, "Exactly- Dean's gone."  
You smiled, but you were determined to stay on track despite your boyfriend's temptations. "Sam, I'm not sending him in blind," you said, mentally denying how amazing his kisses across your neck and jawline felt.   
"He's not blind, I'm sure he can figure it out," Sam said, gently nibbling on your ear.  
That was all it took for him to distract you enough that you let out a small whimper, breaking your eye contact with the words on the page. You leaned back into him and turned in your seat to meet his lips with yours, wrapping your arms around his neck and allowing him to pull you into a standing position with him. “Sam,” you whined.   
“Hmm?”  
“Why do you have to be so good at convincing me not to do the things I should?” you whispered.   
“I was accepted into law school for a reason,” he murmured, smiling. He placed his hands on your waist and pulled you closer to him, kissing you again.   
You smiled into the kiss and murmured, “That you were.” His tongue grazed across your bottom lip as his hands made their way to rest on the back pockets of your jeans, the pocket on the right being where your phone resided.   
Sam tightened his grip on your ass when you opened your mouth to grant him entrance, pressing the plastic of your phone against you, too focused on your mouth to realize it. Your hands had made their way up to the base of his neck, your fingers curling around the ends of his long, soft hair. He let out a moan when you tugged slightly, pushing you up against the edge of the library table, just high enough to reach under your butt. Sam lifted you so that you were sitting on the edge of the table, a soft clicking sound emitting from your pocket, but you were too wrapped up in Sam to care.   
***  
Dean was on his way out to the Impala when his phone began to ring. You had each other on speed dial, so he knew it was you who was calling him as soon as he pulled out his phone.  
***  
Sam’s hands migrated to your waist as your tongues fought for dominance. The hem of your shirt had gotten hiked up and Sam took the chance to grab your hips, eliciting moans from you whenever he dug his nails into you.   
You became uncomfortable with your phone pressing into your ass, so you eagerly pulled it out of your pocket and slid it behind you. It came to rest halfway across the table, but neither you nor the younger Winchester noticed.   
***  
The first thing Dean heard when he answered the phone was the sound of rustling. When it subsided, he said, “Whatta ya got, [Y/N]?”, figuring you had simply been readjusting the phone.   
***  
You brought your hand back to Sam’s neck and pulled him closer to you, as if he weren’t close enough already. You leaned up a little as you pulled him down, pressing your bodies together. Sam grunted softly and you bit his lower lip, causing him to moan loudly. “Look who’s doing the convincing now,” he teased when you pulled away for air.   
“You started it,” you breathed before fisting his collar in your hand and yanking him back to you. Sam’s hands snaked behind you underneath your shirt and he bit your lower lip as revenge from earlier. You gasped and Sam tore away from your lips, moving to your neck as he sucked and nibbled in _oh, just the right spot_. You let out what had to be _the_ sexiest moan Sam had ever heard and he pushed your back onto the table, hovering over you with his hands on either side of your waist and his body just long enough that he could still reach you without having to climb onto the table with you. You giggled as Sam kissed down your neck to your collarbone, nipping all your sweet spots along the way. _“Sam,_ ” you moaned blissfully.   
***  
After some indistinguishable noises from the opposite end of the phone, Dean heard the unmistakable sound of your laughter before he heard you moan his brother’s name. Dean’s eyes widened when he realized what was going on on the other end and eagerly took the phone away from his ear. “No. No,” he said as he hit the ‘end call’ button, shaking his head. “Uh uh. Nope.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the mental image of his brother making you make those sounds out of his head.


End file.
